Take Honor to Ghenjei
by Matrim1
Summary: This is a book that I'm writing after Tarmon Gai'don. Don't read it if you haven't read AMoL, it'll spoil it for you guys. Mat and Tyrin, a traveling warrior, go on a quest to find someone lost to them, which takes them from the Aiel Waste to The Tower of Ghenjei-where they make a startling discovery and unlock a secret of the past-which leads them right to a traitor...
1. Prologue

Honor of Men

Prologue

Tyrin walked down the long, dusty road, walking stick thudding periodically against the dirt. The hot sun beat down on him, shedding its heat onto his back. Tyrin ignored it, as he had for years. His lean body had taken a lot in its twenty-four years of life, and the sun wasn't much compared to a bandit's knife in your side. Or a Trollocs. His camouflage cloak billowed out behind him as he strode into the oncoming wind.

He was close to the border of Andor, had been for three days, and would be for another few weeks. He wasn't planning on joining the big road to Caemlyn until he was within a two days walk to the city. Queen Elayne had sent for him, but he had lost his horse by Garens Wall. He would have to wait until he came to Murandy before getting a new one, for there weren't many villages on the Ghealdanin side of the border.

It was three years after Tarmon Gai'don, the Last Battle. The world was still attempting to re-shape itself from the catastrophic clash. Rand had succeeded, as the prophecies said, but he had died in the process. Tyrin grimaced at the thought, for he had like Rand. Although Rand hadn't paid much attention to him, he was one of the few who actually fought at Shayol Ghul. He shook his head and continued walking.

It was a grueling task, walking from Ghealdan to the capital of Andor, but he had to do it. The message from Elayne had been urgent. She was a good friend. They had met in the middle of battle, and he saved her life three times at least. Over the years, they had become incredibly close. He was glad for it. The only reason he wasn't killed around Almoth Plain and Toman Head was it would anger the Queen when she heard the news, and they were not going to have the armies of two nations march in and attack.

The sun was red in the sky when he finally settled in for the night, against a tree. He ate a few pieces of meat from his pack and a half of an orange. This autumn was oddly hot. He was pretty sure it was mid September, but maybe more towards October. Time went by without much meaning for him, and traveling warrior. But what did it matter? He would send a message pigeon to Caemlyn as soon as he reached the nearest village. Elayne could make a gateway and he'd be in Caemlyn in about a day at least. Content with his new plan, he drifted off to sleep.

Sixteen pairs of eyes watched Tyrin as he slept, but none of the owners could touch him. "You are sure this is him?" one of the Eelfinn asked. A male, his short red hair shadowed by their realm. He was willowy and tall, and pale leather straps crossed its chest. A black kilt hid some of his legs, and his face was that of a fox's turned human. An Aelfinn female grinned at him.

"Yes, this is the one. He will come to us soon. Along with another." She had light bronze armor on, and her face was incredibly snake-like. "We will be ready."

"How long?" snarled a third. An Eelfinn female. "The dragons are getting restless. And so are we." The Aelfinn continued to smile.

"He will come soon enough. The High Aelfinn Council has seen this, all of us. It will not be too late." The eight High Eelfinn looked slightly worried and twitchy, but finally, the first one that had spoken responded, "You'd better not be wrong. The rest of your Council and mine agree. If he is too late, we will make sure you die the worst way possible, Shahyun." He snarled. Like most Æelfinn (Eye-eel-fin), she recoiled slightly upon hearing her name. None were comfortable with it being spoken aloud.

The Eelfinn allowed a slight smile to play across his features. Scoring a hit had certainly made him feel better after realizing an _Aelfinn_ had found the man before he had. He turned away and his smile vanished, replaced by envy and a grimace. "Come." He said, and the rest of the High Council followed, leaving the Aelfinn High Council behind. "We have some work to do."


	2. Chapter 1: Desicions

1

**Decisions **

The Wheel of Time turns, and Ages come and pass, leaving memories that become legend. Legend fades to myth, and even myth is long forgotten when the Age that gave it birth comes again. In one age, called the Fourth Age by some, an Age yet to come, an Age long past, a wind rose over the lonely slopes of Dragonmount. The wind was not the beginning. There are neither beginnings nor endings to the turning of the Wheel of Time. But it was _a_ beginning.

Cool and light, it sped down the frozen slopes, flowing over ever-present ice like a river over stones. It blew down a path to a small village at the base of the mountain. The village where apples came first. Southward and eastward the wind blew, over the huge Caralain Grass, brushing the tip of the Black Hills. It slipped around the famous Whitebridge, parting around it and returning on its natural course.

Now it shifted and headed south, passing through Ghealdan, headed towards Altara. Finally, it entered the Seanchan lands, gaining power and rushing up and over the mighty Garens Wall. It blew over the town of Salidar, abandoned once more after the Aes Sedai left for Tar Valon. It streaked through dust-and-dirt-covered streets, past empty houses, rattling unused windows. At last, it reached the bustling city of Ebou Dar, where the proud Seanchan Empress Fortuona now reigned. And it blew straight up to a balcony where she stood.

Mat glared at his wife as a mild wind blew up to them. "Tuon, I'm telling you, do _not_ go through with this!" She glared back at him. Even though she wasn't very pleased with him right now, he was stunned by her beauty. Four women stood in the doorway leading back into their incredibly large chambers, and four men stood outside the other door leading into the hall.

"Matrim, I appreciate your advice, but I still think my idea will work." She responded. He groaned and hung his head. His favorite hat almost fell down into the gardens a way below. He looked up, placing his arms on the railing, and stared off into the sky. Tuon walked over and stood beside him. "Besides, your…_interesting_, shall we say, ideas are certainly, well…interesting. As in last month." She glanced at him meaningfully. Mat felt his face flush.

"That was a bloody accident, like I've said twenty times at least now." He muttered. She almost smiled, he was sure of it.

"I do believe, partially, but General Galgan is still mad about it." She responded, and Mat grinned. In the four years he thought it was that they had been married, she had softened noticeably towards him, but him only. He supposed that was his charming nature rubbing off on her.

A black spear was propped against the railing. It had about four-and-a-half feet of black wood with an inscription in the Old Tongue around the haft. Instead of a spear point at the tip, it had been replaced by a sword blade. An _ashandarei,_ it was a weapon of the old world, back in the Third Age, it was lost during the Breaking three thousand years ago. Mat had earned through a deadly trial, along with the fox-head medallion around his neck, the scar also around his neck, and other men's memories inside his head.

A small giggle was sounded behind him, not one from an adult. A grin flew to his face immediately, replacing the brooding thought he had assumed before. A little boy crawled onto the balcony. Mat squatted down on his toes and lifted the boy by his armpits. "Why, hello, Abell. And how are you today? I hope Kelaise is taking god care of you." Kelaise, the nanny of Abell, nodded fervently. Mat sighed again.

Abell was his and Tuon's son, named after Mat's father. It had taken some convincing, but Tuon had finally agreed to Abell because Mat wouldn't stop pestering her. The little boy laughed. Tuon frowned at him. "Matrim, we are in the company of the _der'sul'dam_. Put the child down." Mat ignored her. Tuon sighed and signed to Selucia, her Truth Speaker and Voice.

Selucia frowned at Mat, then told Kelaise and the _der'sul'dam_ with her _damane_ to leave. They all stepped out of the room. Mat smiled all the bigger.

Tyrin woke up feeling a bit sore. He rolled his neck and popped it, then got to his feet. He worked out the kinks to his muscles and pulled out two small slices of bread and a pear from his pack. After eating his sparse breakfast, he set of down the road with the sun barely an hour up. It was high in the sky by the time he reached another village. He walked in and went straight for the inn, which was easy to find. The sign read _The Lonely Tree_.

Inside, he asked the innkeeper, Dehvohn, where he could find a message pigeon. Dehvohn led him out to the back where the pigeon coop was. Tyrin wrote his letter and sent it off. Then he went down to the common room to talk with the men downstairs. After an hour, the innkeeper motioned him over. Curious, Tyrin went. "Sir, someone came in looking for you. A woman, she said she was Min Farshaw." Tyrin's head snapped up.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"Out in the back." He replied. Tyrin strode quickly through the kitchens and out the back, where Min stood waiting. He grinned when he saw her.

"Hey, Min." he said with a smile. "I didn't know pigeons could fly so fast!" she looked at him oddly. "You didn't get my pigeon?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Elayne has…means of finding you. Interesting for sure." She grinned at him. "But you really should have stayed at wherever you were in Ghealdan. Just after you left, she made a gateway right to you. It's good to see you again, Tyrin." He laughed.

"So, how are we getting to Caemlyn?" he asked her. She jerked her head at the woman standing across the way. His smile vanished off his face like it had been hit by a sledgehammer as soon as he saw her. "Oh. Her." Min looked confused.

"You know Joline?" she said, and he nodded stiffly. They walked to the other side where Joline was waiting.

"_You?_" she said incredulously. "Min, you never told me we were picking up him!" Now Min looked even more confused.

"Good to see you to, Joline." Tyrin said dryly. She gave him one of those Aes Sedai glares that had lost its effect on him six years ago.

"Okay, you two, what is going on?" Min demanded, hands on hips. They both stared at her.

"Nothing." Tyrin told her, and Joline nodded in agreement. He couldn't believe that the worst possible person who could have been picked to transport him up had been picked. His memories activated without his consent, and he shut them down just in time before a series of annoying and painful memories surfaced. "Let's get this over with." He said, face reddening slightly. Looks like he hadn't shut them all down in time.

"Agreed." She said crisply, though he could see her face flushing just barely. Min looked closely at the two of them, eyes narrowed. He prayed she hadn't noticed their faces. A gateway opened next to them, opening up into the traveling grounds of Caemlyn. They all three stepped through.

"Come on, Tyrin. Elayne wants to see you now." Min said, walking away. Tyrin followed, but glanced back and saw Joline watching him intently. Some important decisions were about to be made. He just knew it.


	3. Chapter 2: Old Friends, New Mission

**2**

**Old Friends, New Mission**

Tyrin followed Min through the halls of the palace. Servants scurried by, heads down, dressed in ornate livery. The halls were full of treasures. Tyrin stayed in the middle of the hall, because he was kind of clumsy at times. He walked confidently behind Min. "How long has it been since you were in the palace, Tyrin?" Min asked.

"About two-and-a-half years." Tyrin said, glancing around. A sudden thought occurred to him. "How did you get away from the Seanchan?" Min grimaced at the memory.

"Mat. That man drives me up the wall, but he certainly is good at pulling off bloody insane plans that actually work." She shook her head ruefully. "Ah, that man…anyway, he got me down near the edge of the city, then a few street people-probably hired by him-made a big commotion, and I was able to slip away. I am never returning to Altara. Ever." He grinned at her.

"Well, at least he did get you out." She eyed him thoughtfully for a minute.

Then she asked the worst question possible at that moment: "What was going on with you and Joline? You two obviously knew each other, and you didn't seem to like each other at all." Tyrin turned his head away.

"It's nothing." He could almost see her frowning at him. "I don't want to talk about it right now. Maybe later." She opened her mouth, but just then, they came to a stop in front of Elayne's sitting chambers. "Well, I need to go. Can't keep the bloody Queen of Andor waiting, now can I?" he said with a nervous smile. She glared at him and strode away. He took a deep breath and opened the doors.

Elayne was sitting on a chair facing the door. She grinned when she saw him. Tyrin walked up, noticing Dyelin usher something into a nearby room. He hadn't noticed her in the corner at first. "Your Majesty." He said graciously, making an elegant leg. She rolled her eyes, stepped out of her chair, and gave him a big hug.

"It's really good to see you, Tyrin." She said with a radiant smile. "How have you been?" She asked, releasing him.

"I've been good. It's not as fun when bandits are there every second day anymore. What's the point of being a traveling warrior if there is nothing to fight?" he said. She opened her mouth, but he already knew what she was about to suggest. "No, I really don't want to be a lord, Elayne, though I thank you again for the offer."

She shook her head. "You know me too well, especially since we've only known each other for three-and-a-half years or so." He smiled back at her.

"Well, since this is the fifth time you've made this offer-I think-it's not that hard to guess." He turned around and sat down on one of the seats facing hers with a slight sigh. "So what's the reason you called me to Caemlyn so urgently, eh?"

"You'd be on your way already if you hadn't left Ghealdan and not let us find you for two weeks, Tyrin." Dyelin responded, coming out of the side room. Tyrin chuckled slightly.

"Ah, Dyelin, it's been a long time. Has life been kind to you?" he said with a wide smile, snatching a blueberry out from a bowl next to his chair. Dyelin sighed.

"Kind it has, although Elayne's children are certainly a handful. Young Gawyn is quite the adventurous lad, although Mira has been more self-restricting, thank the Light." She responded.

Tyrin nodded. "So, anyway, why am I here again?" he asked once more. Elayne glanced at the door.

"We'll be able to tell you more once your partner arrives." She said.

Mat awoke to the sound of voices talking quietly. He turned his head and saw Tuon was gone. He rolled out of bed and stretched before locating the sound of the voices. Tuon and Selucia were talking in the middle of the room. He pulled on his breeches and shirt-thank the Light for Tuon allowing him to wear normal clothes instead of those crazy Seanchan ones! - finishing with his coat. He just finished tugging on his second boot when Tuon walked over to him.

"Matrim, a message arrived from Queen Elayne of Caemlyn this morning for you. I've decided to let you read it." He clapped his hat on his head and took the slip of parchment Tuon offered him, absently pulling out a coin and rolling up and down his fingers. It read:

_Dear Mat,_

_ Something very important has come up. I need you to come to Caemlyn as soon as you can. This is something I thought I would never see or hear happen, but it has. I know you're very busy being the flaming Prince of the Ravens, but this could possibly be the key piece in events that have been unfolding over the years. I will make a gateway to the middle of your garden at 12:00._

_Sincerely,_

_ Elayne, the Queen of Andor_

He grunted as he re-read it three times. "Flamin' impossible to…" he muttered. Looking up at Tuon, he asked, "So…are you gonna let me go?" He was expecting a no.

She shrugged. "Matrim, you are an exceptional and extremely odd leader, but it sounded important. I don't like these people not controlled by the Empire, but she is a good friend to you, so if you want to go, you can." Mat's mouth dropped open.

When she did not say anything else, he managed to get out, "You mean you're actually letting me…wow. Um, ok. So, I'm gonna go pack now. You should probably clear out the garden." He finished, looking at the clock. "A gateway is going to open there in thirty minutes. Also, alert the _sul'dam_." He walked over to his dresser and pulled out a few pairs of clothes and tied them in a bundle. He grabbed his _ashandarei_ and felt the medallion around his neck.

Half an hour later, a gateway opened in the courtyard and Mat stepped through into Caemlyn.

Tyrin looked up as the door to the sitting room opened again and a man stepped through. Tyrin and he stared at each other hard for a few seconds, then they both doubled over and started laughing so hard that tears streamed out of their eyes, Mat almost impaling himself on his _ashandarei._ Tyrin remembered the last time he'd seen the man, a month ago, when they had an idea that had ticked off the Seanchan general. They had a wonderful history together. Elayne and Dyelin looked at them, Dyelin with disapproval, Elayne with confusion. "I don't get what's so funny." She said, just as they were calming down, which made them laugh even harder.

When they finally stopped, both women were looking bored. Mat asked, "So, what are we partnering up for?" He sat down in the chair next to Tyrin, but Tyrin nudged it with his foot just enough so that Mat missed and thudded heavily to the floor. Mat kicked him lightly in the ankle and pulled his chair back and sat on it successfully this time.

Elayne took a deep breath. "Dyelin, could you excuse us, please?" Dyelin looked startled, but nodded and left. As soon as the door shut behind her, Elayne turned to them, face grim. "I know this will make no sense, but you have to know: Rand is alive." Tyrin's mouth plummeted all the way to the basements of the palace. Mat fell out of his chair again.

"But…I mean…_how_!?" He asked. Elayne looked sad.

"His body died, but his soul was transferred to Moridin's body. He's been living as a traveler for three years now. Min, Aviendha, and I have all been keeping in touch with him this whole time, but just two weeks ago he vanished. I have been searching for a way to find him, while I sent for you two to help."

"In the Aiel Waste, across from Haddon Mirk, there is a huge spire called the Thunder's Nest. At the tip, there is some sort of shrine. That should give you a clue to where he is." She told them.

Tyrin and Mat had gotten over their shock quickly. Now they were completely focused on the problem at hand. "How do you know this?" Tyrin asked her.

"Because the Thunder's Nest was where he last was. Before he disappeared. If you go there, something should give you a clue. Please, you need to do this for me." She pleaded. Tyrin met Mat's eye. They both nodded. Then Tyrin flicked a blueberry through the air towards Mat.

Mat caught deftly, swallowed it whole, and said, "We'll do it." Elayne relaxed visibly.

"Thank you. You'll leave tomorrow. Tonight, I'll give you a feast to celebrate two great friends returning to me. Wash up and prepare, you two."

Tyrin stepped into the Banquet Hall next to Mat. Elayne and Dyelin were already there, along with a few other nobles. Tyrin and Mat took respective places by the Queen. Nobles talked to each other, but Tyrin felt uneasy. Mat was used to it, being royalty himself, but even he looked like he'd rather be somewhere else. Tyrin leaned over and whispered something into Mat's ear, who grinned. Elayne shot them a warning glare.

Tyrin and Mat ignored it. "What is it with these blueberries?" Tyrin asked. "They're everywhere in Andor all of the sudden." Mat shrugged and popped on up into the air. As it dropped back down, Tyrin snagged his own blueberry and tossed it at Mat's. The two collided and instead of one berry going into his mouth, Mat got two plopping down on his face. He frowned at Tyrin who grinned in return.

The feasting continued for an hour, and would have gone on longer if Elayne hadn't sent them away early so they would be ready to face the morning and their journey. On the way back to their rooms, Mat grumbled, "There wasn't much good ale there. I could use some good ale."

"What I need is a few peanuts." Tyrin told him, and Mat snorted.

"If I don't get my ale, you're not getting any peanuts." Mat growled. "Go to bed, Tyrin. We've got a busy day ahead of us." Tyrin agreed and opened his door.


	4. Chapter 3: Into the Waste

**3**

**To the Waste**

Tyrin and Mat set off next morning. Since Elayne had never been to the Thunder's Nest, she had someone make a gateway to the closest spot they could find. Equipped with two horses, eight water skins, and anything else they packed, they stepped into the abandoned Three-Fold Land.

Tyrin had ignored heat for years, but the sun was relentless in the Waste, worse than any summer he had seen. Within seconds he and Mat were both sweating buckets. "I never did like this place." Mat muttered as they rode. "Hot, desolate, empty. Nothing at all like a good tavern…" He trailed off, lost in his fantasy. Tyrin wished he could have gone somewhere colder, like Shienar. It was a really pleasant place to him, especially with all the Shadowspawn gone.

They camped for the night underneath a rocky alcove, checking for scorpions and the like. The temperature dropped incredibly fast and far, and had they not brought three blankets, they might have frozen to death. The next morning came, and they set off once more.

A few days into their journey, they found a water hole. They re-filled their skins and gave the horses a drink. Opening his pack, Tyrin grimaced. "Running a bit low on food, Mat. How are your rations?"

Mat checked. "Same. We need to restock soon. I used to hunt a lot when I was younger, back in the Two Rivers." Tyrin thought of his own past, growing up somewhere deep in the Braem Wood. He'd been hunting game since he was six.

"Well, let's stop here and rest for a day or two. With a water hole like this around, plenty of animals should come here to. Rest the horses, ourselves, and restock our food supplies." Tyrin said. Mat nodded at the idea. They made camp on a low hill not far from the hole. Before long, a large boar-like beast came to take a drink. Tyrin used his bow and killed it from their camp. Mat glanced curiously at the bow.

"Where did you get that? That's a Two Rivers bow." He asked.

"I visited the Two Rivers a few months ago. When Perrin found out I was your friend, he was excited and offered me a gift. A true bow, he called it, not the shortbow you have now. Well, after a week or two of training, I had it down pretty well. It's saved my life multiple times already." He explained. Mat nodded.

"So how is the Two Rivers doing? I heard rumors and stories, but nothing completely solid." Mat asked.

"It's prospering greatly. Many people go there, and it is becoming quite a trade center. Perrin is doing a fine job of being a High Lord. I just…ah, never mind."

"Never mind what?" Mat asked sharply.

"Nothing. Just wishful thinking about something Perrin has and I don't that would be really helpful…" he trailed off once more. Suddenly he stiffened. Was that…yes it was. "Hey Mat?" he murmured.

"Yeah?" Mat responded, lowering his voice.

"Don't look around or anything like that, but we're surrounded." Tyrin whispered.

"Are you sure? How many?" Mat asked.

"Eight, I'm guessing. Not overly hostile or they would probably have attacked already. Just keep your weapon ready and attack on my signal." He finished, then stared off into the distance. On the outside, he was as relaxed as he could be, which wasn't very relaxed, but on the inside, his mind was flying, analyzing fight scenes, planning out the whole fight before it began. With a sinking feeling, he realized that there was only one out of twenty or so outcomes in which they could win.

He memorized that one, discarded the others, and laid out a scope of the surrounding area. There were eight, and they were getting closer. He thanked his father for teaching him those skills and yelled, "Now!"

He and Mat leaped up and rushed the Aiel slowly approaching. They rose from the ground to return attack. Drawing his sword, Tyrin whirled among them, blade flying. He was a whirlwind of steel. He felt a solid jolt as his sword crashed into a spear. His foot lifted of its own accord and kicked the spear's owner in the stomach. Spinning, he swung again, but felt something hard hit him on the inside of the wrist.

The sword dropped from his hand, but he launched immediately into fist-fighting. His foot connected with the side of an Aiel's head, dropping him. "Agh!" Mat's cry echoed behind Tyrin. He spun around to see Mat slammed into a boulder, an Aiel pressing a knife to his neck. Tyrin took two steps forward and felt someone grab his shoulders. He instantly bent over forwards as far as he could and rolled. The Aiel on his back flipped with him, and Tyrin landed on top of him.

Tyrin scrambled to his feet but before he was all the way up, a fist crashed into his stomach, knocking him flat. He rolled on his back and attempted to struggle to his feet. He groaned as someone stepped on his already hurt wrist, then froze as he or she held a spear to his throat. "Who are you?" it challenged in a female voice.

"Tyrin and Mat." Tyrin responded. He was not about to mess around with an angry Aiel who could kill him before he could blink.

"What are you doing in the Three-Fold Land, especially this far south?" she snarled.

"What are you doing here? I thought the Aiel were the police of the world now." He responded, and she increased pressure on his neck.

"Don't try me." She growled. "Now tell me, why are you here."

"We lost a friend and we're trying to get him back." Mat said before Tyrin could say anything. "Just killed a boar for our troubles. What did you do today?" Tyrin rolled his eyes.

"He has spirit."Another Aiel said.

"Hey, wait a minute!" the one with a knife to his throat said. "This is Matrim Cauthon!" She released him immediately with a laugh. "Matrim Cauthon, it's been too long. How have you been?" They all smiled at him.

"Oh, you know. Just trying to help my wife rule a bloody kingdom. Or kingdoms, more like." He grimaced, touching his throat. "But really, why are you guys here instead of policing the world?"

One of them looked a bit grim at this. "Trouble has been brewing here. We came to see what was happening." She said. Tyrin glared impatiently at Mat.

"Uh, Mat? A little help here?" he asked, aware of how his hand was going numb from the Aiel woman's boot. Mat nodded at her, and she stepped off him. Tyrin sat up and nursed his wrist back to awareness.

"Who is this?" she asked.

"I'm Tyrin." Tyrin answered, climbing to his feet.

"You fight well. Better than any wetlander I've ever met." She said approvingly. He grinned.

"Thanks. I needed pretty much all my life." He told her. "Are you guys camped nearby?"

By now, all of their veils had been lowered. All but two were women. One of the men answered, "Yes, we have set up camp just beyond that ridge." He said pointing. Tyrin noticed a bruise blooming on the side of his head. "Come with us, and bring all of your stuff. We have stuff to discuss."


End file.
